


love is a game...

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, Background Sam/Alex, Buying the Ring, Engagement, F/F, Found Family, Proposal planning, Ruby is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Lena decides she's going to propose to Kara.





	love is a game...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Bastard’s trying to prove he can out-romance me by giving me the best Valentine’s Day ever.” “Why is everything always a competition with you two?” “Competition implies he gets to win. Can you help me pick out a wedding ring?”
> 
> The second to last day! Like parts 5 and 6, these last two should be read together, but they also work as stand alone fics. The final part is already in the process of being written and (hopefully!!) should be up by 6PM EST tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy.

It had started out as a work meeting, but as time went on, Sam and Lena became tired of the shop talk. Instead, they turned to asking about each other’s plans for the upcoming holiday.

“Alex and I are doing dinner at my favorite Italian restaurant downtown and then doing a beer crawl. The beer crawl is mostly for Alex, so she allowed me to pick the place for dinner,” Sam said with a dreamy smile.

“What about Ruby?” Lena inquired.

“Oh, some of her friends are getting together and doing a Galentine’s Day party with each other. Ordering heart shaped pizza and watching female led movies,” Sam sighed, “I’m happy things are going well for her.”

Lena chuckled, “Reminds me of what I’d do in boarding school when I was younger than her.”

Curling a hand under her chin and resting her elbow on the table, Sam smirked, “Oh, do tell.”

A blush crept across Lena’s face, “Well, not  _ exactly _ , but it’s in the vein of girls hanging out-”

“Lena, spill.”

“We’d usually sneak in alcohol and a group of us would rather in one of the dorm rooms and we’d drink and play poker and there was the occasional game of spin the bottle.”

Sam just shook her head, “I’m happy I decided against boarding school for Ruby. Anyways, what do you and Kara have planned for Valentine’s Day?”

Lena huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, pouting like a petulant child, “I have no clue. I’ve been busy overseeing projects and she’s been busy with both of her identities, so we really haven’t sat down and planned it. Much to my annoyance.”

“Well,” Sam started, noting Lena’s body language, “I’ve heard from Alex that Kara has a plan and it’s very romantic.”

“Of course she does. She always tries to out-romance me. I can’t let her do it again.”

Sam rolled her eyes, exasperated, “Why is everything always a competition with you two?”

Lena sat up, pulling on her determined, CEO face, jaw set and face serious, “Competition implies she gets to win. Now, will you help me pick out an engagement ring?”

“Wait, what?” Sam’s jaw dropped, “Lena, don’t tell me your proposing  _ just _ to out romance her.”

“Sam,” Lena started, placing her hands on the table, “Kara and I have been dating for just three years. I love her very much and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her. If she asked me to jump off my balcony and trust that she’d catch me, I’d do it. If she asked me to buy out every seat in the National City Performing Arts Center for a showing of  _ Wicked _ , I’d do it. If she-”

Lena’s words caught in her throat, but she pushed through it, “If she brought me Lex and told me to kill him, I would do it.”

Sam knew that part of Lena still loved Lex. A part of her was still that little four-year-old girl who looked up to Lex. Some part, buried deep, still loved her brother: the brother who took Lillian’s anger off of Lena, the brother who taught her how to play chess, the brother who she always told her secrets to, the first person she came out to.

It was less she loved Lex and more she loved who he used to be.

“This isn’t just a passing thought,” Lena continued sitting back, pulling Sam back to the moment, “I’ve been mulling over the idea for a long while now. And I’ve settled on my decision. I’m going to ask Kara to marry me.”

Happiness filled Sam. She remembered the lonely, cold, stone-faced girl she met in Metropolis all those years ago. If Sam were to tell that Lena that she’d find love and would be proposing out of love and not out of necessity for business, she knew that Lena would laugh in her face. It was a wonderful realization and Sam stood immediately, rounding the desk and pulling Lena into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Lena.”

Lena felt her eyes prick with heat, tears threatening to fall. She returned the hug, reveling in the warmth of caring and friendship that Sam radiated. The two of them had come a long way from when they first met, and ever so slowly they became the better versions of themselves.

Eventually, Lena pulled away from the hug, wiping at her eyes, “Alright. Sappy moment over. Let’s talk rings.”

After much discussion, Lena decided to go with a simple gold band engraved with some of the stars of Krypton. She had mapped them one night with Kara a year or so ago, and Lena knew Kara still had the map hanging up in her bedroom. It was simple enough to sneak a picture of it. Lena was able to find a local jeweler who not only willing to work with her, but also happened to be an alien. She told the jeweler that she needs it before Valentine’s Day and she was more than willing to pay extra for it. 

-

The next day, Lena found herself standing outside Alex’s door. Kara was at the apartment writing an article and, obviously, did not know Lena was at Alex’s.

Lena rapped her knuckles on Alex’s door before her nerves could get the better of her. She heard someone walking towards the door, stopping for a moment, and then the door opened. Alex stood there in dark wash jeans and a simple gray shirt.

“Hey Luthor, c’mon in.”

She crossed into Alex’s apartment. She’d been here before, often for game nights or the odd party, but was not extremely familiar with it.

“What’s up?”

Lena turned towards Alex, playing with her rings, “Do you know if Eliza is available?”

Alex placed her hands on her hips, tilted her head slightly to the side, “She doesn’t normally work Thursday nights. Why do you need her?”

“I actually need to talk to the both of you. Video call, if possible, for Eliza.”

Alex’s body language immediately shifted to from curious to concerned, “Is it about Kara? What’s wrong with Kara? What’s going on?”

Lena took a step back and put her hands up in defense as Alex advanced into her personal space, “It’s nothing bad. I would appreciate it immensely if you could video call Eliza though.”

She watched as Alex’s shoulders relaxed, nodding as she pulled out her phone and motioned to the stools at her counter. Lena took a seat, setting down her bag and taking off her jacket. She pulled out another stool, allowing Alex to sit down as she texted Eliza. They made small talk while they waited for a response and they only had to wait a few minutes.

“She’s good to FaceTime,” Alex said, creating a makeshift phone stand as she called Eliza. It only took a few rings for her to answer.

“Hey mom!”

“Hi Eliza!”

Eliza smiled warmly, “Hello, you too. I was expecting to see Kara there with you. Is she okay?”

“Kara’s fine, mom.”

Lena leaned a bit more into frame, “Kara is home working on an article. Everything’s alright,” she played with the hem of her shirt nervously, “Actually, she is part of the reason I asked Alex to make this call.”

Alex turned to face Lena, Eliza looking at her expectantly. Lena’s mouth suddenly went dry, her nerves clawing back at her stomach. In theory, she didn’t  _ have  _ to this. But Lena wanted to. She understood the importance of family to Kara.

She took a deep, steadying breath before speaking.

“I understand that this is a bit old fashioned. But I also know how much family means to Kara. She values the opinions of you two so, so much. Alex, she has seen you grow and sacrifice a lot for her sake. She loves you so much that it doesn’t matter you two aren’t biological; it doesn’t matter to her that you two are from different planets. Kara loves you wholeheartedly. And Eliza, you’ve been a wonderful mother to her and, having seen my own relationship with my mother, I know that she is even more appreciative of you. On top of that, you both have essentially taken me in as a Danvers, treating me better as a sister and a mother in the past three years than my own family has my whole life.”

Lena shifted her gaze between the two as she talked, Alex still lost as to what Lena was leading up to, but she could see an understanding in Eliza’s eyes, a hand rising to cover her mouth. Looking into those understanding eyes, Lena smiled, knowing she could ask the question burning in her mind.

“I would like to ask you both for your permission to ask for Kara’s hand in marriage.”

Eliza’s smile was partially hidden by her hand and Alex’s eyes went wide, jaw opening in shock, “Oh my god.”

Eliza watched as Alex pulled Lena into a hug, eyes watering at the sight. Lena was a bit surprised by the hug, eventually letting out a laugh returning the hug. After a few moments, Alex pulled back.

“Yes. Yes, you have my permission,” Alex wiped at her eyes, nodding and laughing as she did so. Lena turned to Eliza who just nodded.

“Of course, sweetie. I’ve seen how happy you make Kara, and I’ve seen how happy she makes you. I’d be happy to have you officially as a daughter-in-law.”

The warmth Lena felt she carried with her home that night, all the way to bed with Kara.

-

The Monday before Valentine’s Day, Lena got a phone call from the jeweler informing her that the ring was ready for pick up.

Lena and Sam scheduled a meeting over lunch after which they could also go pick up the ring. She sent Kara a text warning her about lunch so that Kara didn’t show up to her office with food in hand for Lena.

“It’s a business meeting,” Lena explained, “We’re just doing it over lunch since it’s just going to be Sam and I.”

Kara had just sent back some frowny face emojis followed by, “Well enjoy your lunch. I’ll see you for dinner?”

Lena sent back a heart and “Of course darling”  before putting her phone away and grabbing her jacket. She met up with Sam in the lobby and they walked for the nearby pad thai place they both loved.

They did talk about business, Sam inquiring how Lena’s projects were going. Lena responded in a vague fashion, providing enough information for Sam to understand what she was saying in case any paparazzi or journalists were lingering about.

Eventually, however, conversation turned to the proposal.

“Do you know how you’re going to ask?” Sam asked in a hushed voice.

“No, but it doesn’t help that Kara hasn’t told me she has plans. I told her I’d leave it up to her, but she hasn’t told me what they are. I’m thinking we’re probably going to do dinner, but she prefers to be more of a wallflower. I’m not going to ask her in front of everyone and make a scene out of it.”

Sam ate a bite of her pad thai, thinking carefully as she chewed, “Alex told me you asked her and Eliza for Kara’s hand.”

Lena felt her face go warm as she smiled, “I was terrified one of them would say no. Alex started happy crying.”

“Did she really?!”

Lena nodded. If Alex was going to sell her out, she was going to do it back. Sam just chuckled at the idea of Alex happy crying, “I’m guessing they said yes.”

Lena nodded again, “I had Alex video call Eliza so I could see her reaction, and I feel like she realized what was going on halfway through my big speech. Alex didn’t realize until I asked.”

They chatted a bit longer, finishing up their food and paying before they started for the jewelry store. Their conversation turned toward Ruby and her schoolwork. She was doing well in classes, and, as evident by her invitation to a Galentine’s party, also in her social life. Sam was happy that she was having a normal childhood, especially following the Reign period.

“She’s done well. Much better than I expected. I know Winn talked with her at one point, and I can guess as to what it was about. She’ll still have nightmares occasionally, but she’s a normal teenage girl.”

Lena smiled, knowing how concerned Sam had been about how Reign would have affected Ruby. Knowing, and seeing, how normal Ruby’s life had been following everything, Lena was extremely happy for her.

The bell rang as Lena pushed the jeweler’s door open. A tall man with dark purple skin and silvery, antelope-like horns. He wore clean, black pants and a simple white button up.

“Ah, Ms. Luthor,” he said, inclining his head towards the two women, “I have the ring right here for you, if you give me a moment.”

He disappeared into a back room and Lena noticed Sam start perusing the rings. Lena raised an eyebrow, “Thinking of getting one yourself?”

Sam turned, startled at being caught red handed. She cleared her throat, straightening up, “You know, ever since we had the first conversation about this, I’ve been thinking about it,” Sam winked at Lena, “I guess it’s a race to the altar.”

The two were laughing when the man reentered, holding a small, velvet black box. He set it on the counter, allowing Lena to open the box and examine the product. It was an exact rendering of the design sketch she gave him. She felt her eyes start to water.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned earlier, the second part of this and the FINAL part of 14 Days of Valentines will be up tomorrow, hopefully late afternoon.
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
